finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gil Snapper (Final Fantasy XII)
The Gil Snapper is a Rank III Elite Mark from Final Fantasy XII. The bill for the Gil Snapper is only available if the player has joined Clan Centurio, as with all Elite Marks. It is found in the Tracks of the Beast which is located in the bottom east corner of Giza Plains. In order to reach this section you need to cut down some withered trees. You can find these trees in all parts of Giza Plains except for the south-eastern most part. The trees are easy to spot as they are white and look old. Clan Primer Hunt 36: Paradise Risen Petitioner: Nanau Petitioner's Location: Giza Plains / Crystal Glade *''A petition has been submitted for the hunting of a gil snapper (Rank 3). The petitioner is Nanau in the Crystal Glade on Giza Plains during the Rains.'' *''Hunt accepted. Nanau wants you to use the silent urn to entrap a gil snapper gone wild. It can be found at the Tracks of the Beast on Giza Plains during the Rains.'' *''Gil snapper entrapped within the silent urn! Report to Nanau in the Crystal Glade on Giza Plains.'' *''Hunt reported. The freshly jarred gil snapper will be kept as a guardian spirit of the plains people.'' The petitioner for the bill is Nanau, who can be found in the Crystal Glade-part of the Giza Plains, but only during the Rains. The player will be given a special urn to capture the spirit of the Gil Snapper, who is called the Lord of Rain by Nanau's tribe, and be told that the Gil Snapper resides in the part of Giza Plains known as the "Tracks of the Beast". However, because of the Rains, there is no way of getting there. The player will then have to run around Giza Plains, locating white trees, which can be cut down and will drift to form a bridge between Gizas South Bank and the Tracks of the Beast. Bestiary Entry Genus: Rank III Mark Classification: ??? "Being a Giant Titantoise called the "Gil Snapper" for the high price its shell fetches at the market. In the past, lawless hunters overhunted the Snapper, and thus enraged, the Titantoises struck back, assaulting innocent villagers and all else resembling their foes. One such Snapper was caught by a village Elder and sealed within a jar, but the weakening of the Magicks placed upon it set it free, and so was this Mark petitioned." Battle Upon arrival, the Seeq, Bansat, who had talked to the player in the Clan building, will arrive to help. It is required that it be raining heavily for the Gil Snapper to appear. If it is not raining heavily, the player can simply exit the Tracks, enter the Crystal Glade, and return to the Tracks until this requirement has been fulfilled (the Seeq will say that the mark has appeared). Take note, however, that unlike most turtles that appear in the Plains, the Gil Snapper is not weak against Fire. Instead, it is weak against Thunder and will absorb Ice. The Gil Snapper is quite powerful. Its 'Flatten' can KO a character on contact, and it will use Blizzaga when its HP drops to around the critical point. It is advised not to go up against this Mark until the party's level average is approximately 30, and that the player has bought at least the Thundara spell (and of course, the corresponding license). Do note that the mark will reset once you leave the zone without sealing it in the urn. So if you want, you can go back and forth and steal from the gil snapper multiple times. It's a guaranteed 1000 gil, and with the thief's cuffs, you can get an extra 2000 or 4000 gil. While not as efficient as the Dustia exploit, you cannot mess up with this strategy. Report and Reward The report can only be made during the Dry, as Nanau will have left the Plains to join her tribe members in celebrating the defeat of the Gil Snapper. When reporting, the player is informed by the Elder of the tribe that the Gil Snapper periodically escapes its urn because the Magick symbols grow old and weak. A new urn must then be used to catch the Gil Snapper. The reason for the tribe wanting the Gil Snapper is that it has the power to calm the beasts of the land, meaning that the tribe is protected from them as long as they have the urn. The player is rewarded 3000 Gil and one Phobos Glaze. Related enemies *Great Tortoise *Silicon Tortoise *Adamantitan *Emeralditan *Darksteel (Mark) *Rocktoise (Elite Mark) *Aspidochelon (Rare) Category:Elite Marks